Cherry Blossoms And Black Eyeliner
by CupCakeLoserRainbow
Summary: With being in the eyes of everyone at school and home,Ginny fights to be her self.AN i do not own happy potter.
1. Music & Brooms

A/N: This is a summer before 4th year FF. i hope you like it

Ginny's P.O.V.

I woke up to my mum yelling at the twins for doing somthing dumb (nothing new there). i picked out what i was going to wear and then i went to take a shower...

"GINNY!!!!!!" Ron yelled, banging on the bathroom door about a half a hour later.

"WHAT...I mean what can i do for you brother dear?"i say rolling my eyes.

"I need the bathroom!!!"he said in a more normal voice.

"fine!!"

I walk out of the bathroom with my hair up in a bun with my wand in it holding it up,i had on tight low rist muggle jeans, with a black t-shirt that said "wierd sisters"in red letters.I had on black flp-flops and some black eye liner on.I walked past Ron whos mouth was on the floor out of shock. I start to walk down the the stairs, as he came back from his own little world.

"what in the world are you wearing!!!"he came running up to me.

"clothes, you should try it sometime."I start to walk faster down the stairs, leaving him far behind.

I sneak past my mum still yelling at the twins, grab my bag thats by the door and then ran out to the back yard.I went to the broom cupboard and got out Bill's old

"clean sweep." then ran to the old feld where no one could see me. I pulled my muggle CD player that hermione gave me for my birthday last year and my Three Days Grace CD,she gave me for X-Mas.I put the head phones on and turn the player on and turn to my fav song on the CD."Animal I have Become" and got on the broom and start to fly around the feld as fast at the broom would take me.

Authors P.O.V.

She was flying fast around in circles.

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

She dived! down, down, down! then pulled up just be for hitting the grown.

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Then Ginny want up so far up the trees looked like broccles.she was doing flip after flip.

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

She did one more dive going down as fast as she could she pushed down on the broom, just about laying flat on it trying to go faster in the dive.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

She was just going to crash and her head phnes came off, just then she heard someone calling her name.

"GINNY!"

She slowed down trying to not Crash, but it was to late, she didn't have anytime to stop the broom.She Crashed in to the grown hard.

"Ginny Ginny! are you ok?" asked the person that had made her crash.

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if you hadn't scared me and made me crash."

"Sorry" the porson said in a small voice.

Ginny finlly opend her eyes to see who it was and gasped, for it was...

A/N Sorry i know its just the first chapter and theres a cliff hanger but i had to do it. lol


	2. Friends & Mad Older Brothers

last Chap.

"Ginny Ginny! are you ok?" asked the person that had made her crash.

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if you hadn't scared me and made me crash."

"Sorry" the porson said in a small voice.

Ginny finlly opend her eyes to see who it was and gasped, for it was...

new Chap

Ginny's P.O.V.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" i yelled happlly, as i sat up and huged her.

"Your family didn't tell you?"she asked

"I'm going to hurt them!!"i ranted as i stood up and stormed off back home.

"I'll take that as 'No hermione, they didn't tell me you were coming.'?"she asked with a laugh.

"Why can't they tell me anything?!?! is it really that hard to stop and say 'hey Gin, hermione is coming over in the morning' is it that damn hard?????"

"Umm...no?"Hermione said in a small vocie trying to keep up with me as I walked/ran back to the house.

I was come back to The broom cupboard and put the Broom back. Just then i thoguht back to the crash, and looked down at my knee that i landed on to see my jeans riped and that my knee was bleeding.'Just bloody great, a bloody knee!' I thought.I walked back to the house with Herms, i got in, my mum was STILL yelling at the twins!!(WOW they must have done somthing REALLY bad, even for the twins.)

"Mum? Could you heal my knee please?"i asked yelling so she could hear me over her yelling at them.

She stoped yelling and then looked at me like i had gone mad, then looked at my knee and gasped, and went to get her wand.

"Ginny, what did you do?!"

"I fell off...i mean i fell when i was walking..."

"no you din't..." hermione tryed to say before i pushed her a little shaking my head, then my mum came back with her wand.

"ok holde on Ginny, it may hurt a little."Mum told me.

"I know Mum i'v had you heal my knee before" i said rolling my eyes

"You have to be more care...whats that on your eyes Ginny?" My mother asked.

"Its eyeliner Mum" I said in a kind of duh vocie.

"Why would you want to cover up your lovely eyes?"

"see thats what i thought! go wash it off Gin."Said Ron

"Your not Mum! You can't tell me what to do!!! I don't have to take it off do i Mum? I'm 13!!!" i said is a stated in a wineing tune

"I may not like it but you are 13 and I think you should be alowd to wear make up"(Did she just say what i think she just said? yes she did!!!YAY!"

"WHAT!!!!" the 3 of my brother that wear in the room at the time, said at once."

"She said i can wear the eyeliner" i said huging my mum, and ran up to my room draging Hermione with me.

A/N: sorry it had to be short but i'm geting ready for a camp and i didn't have a lot of time to work on it but i will try to get a long pot up as soon as i can!


End file.
